Who Are You ( Sehun's Side Story )
by glexiaresh
Summary: ( ONESHOT ) Kau berjanji padaku untuk kembali secepatnya, tetapi kau mengingkarinya. Namun pada akhirnya, kau kembali setelah dua tahun lamanya. Kau ingat padaku, kan? — KAIHUN; boyslove; mid-angst; dldr.


{ Oneshot }

KaiHun; boyxboy; drama; hurt/comfort; angst.

Don't like don't read, bby.

©2016, pewdiepoo.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai diatas sebuah trotoar dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi akan kemana setelah ini. Hatinya terasa ngilu, seperti dicabik oleh ribuan bilah pisau. Matanya terasa panas, seakan-akan baru saja termasuki oleh bubuk cabai. Jantungnya berderu tak beraturan seolah ia baru saja berlari beratus-ratus meter jauhnya. Tetapi, tidak. Semua ini ia rasakan bukan karena sebab yang berbeda. Semua penyebabnya sama.

 _Kim Jongin_. _Pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang merupakan bagian besar dari masa lalunya_.

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan rasa yang semenakutkan _ini_. Tidak terlintas sekalipun dalam benaknya, rasa _ini_ akan semenyakitkan _ini_. Sejak Jongin masuk kedalam hidupnya, Sehun tahu, lambat laun dirinya harus melepas atau dilepas oleh pemuda itu. Seharusnya Sehun tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk berbesar kepala dan berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Seharusnya Sehun lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk bersiap dilupakan oleh pemuda itu. Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang selama ini berharap bahwa Jongin akan kembali. Jongin _nya_ akan kembali kepada _nya_. Tetapi, Sehun menyesali harapan yang ia buat itu. _Karena_ _Jongin tidak akan pernah kembali padanya_.

 _Brak_!

Kamera yang sedari tadi Sehun pegang kini hancur setelah beradu dengan aspal yang kasar seiring dengan Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas aspal yang sama karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk dipakai menopang tubuhnya. Sebelumnya, Sehun tidak pernah menangis selama dua belas tahun terakhir. Tidak juga ketika ayahnya mencambuk dirinya dengan ikat pinggang hanya karena dirinya telat pulang selama lima menit. Tidak juga ketika ibunya menjual dirinya kepada lelaki berumur hanya demi uang. Tidak juga ketika Jongin melupakannya. Tapi kali ini, air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, akhirnya menyerbu keluar dari kedua kelopak mata indah itu ketika Jongin _membuang_ dirinya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk Sehun. Ketika Jongin melupakannya, Sehun bertekad untuk membuat Jongin kembali mengingatnya. Ketika Jongin mengacuhkannya, Sehun akan melakukan apapun agar Jongin memberinya sebuah respon. Ketika Jongin mencacinya dengan sebutan tidak waras, Sehun tidak peduli dan menganggap itu hanya ketidaksadaran Jongin atas ucapannya karena Jongin lupa padanya. Tapi, saat ini, ketika Jongin _membuang_ nya, Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Jongin kembali _memungut_ nya sekalipun Sehun menangis darah.

Bagi Sehun, hanya satu orang Jongin yang ia kenal selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa memperlakukan dirinya seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Dan Sehun tidak mampu lagi membiarkan dirinya untuk menahan air mata yang sudah ia tahan entah sejak kapan. Sehun benar-benar merasa terbodohi dengan semua pemikirannya selama ini. Ia hanya ingin menangis, menumpahkan seluruh kesesakkan yang ada didalam dadanya untuk saat ini, sekali ini saja.

 _Karena Kai, Jongin yang saat ini bukanlah Jonginnya yang dulu._

.

( _**flashback, 2 years ago.**_ )

 _Udara musim dingin selalu berhasil membuat Sehun membencinya. Sehun memusuhi udara dingin karena dingin menurutnya sebagai penggambaran atas kesepian yang mencekam. Sehun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Dirinya tengah menunggu Jongin dibangku taman ini sejak satu jam yang lalu tapi kekasih tampannya itu tak kunjung datang. Sehun menyumpahi Jongin dalam hatinya karena telah membuatnya menunggu selama ini. Awas saja kalau dia datang nanti, takkan Sehun beri ampun._

" _Sehun!" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Jongin yang tengah berlari mendekat kearah Sehun dengan tergesa. Jongin berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun dengan nafas terengah._

" _Sehun, maaf aku terlambat. Ayah sempat menahanku dirumah, tetapi aku berhasil kabur." Ya, hubungan mereka tidak pernah mendapat persetujuan dari orangtua Jongin karena Sehun hanyalah seorang anak panti yang asal-usulnya sangat rendah dimata mereka._

 _Sekesal apapun Sehun pada Jongin, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk benar-benar marah pada laki-laki itu. "Ya sudah, tak apa. Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Aneh. Jongin memang cheesy tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah begini sebelumnya._

" _Kau ingin mengajakku putus?" tanya Sehun waspada. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya ingin pamit padamu untuk berlibur ke Jepang selama dua minggu." Ungkap Jongin. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega._

" _Ku kira kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita." Getir Sehun. Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun penuh sayang, "Tidak akan pernah aku memintanya padamu. Kecuali kau yang memintanya padaku."_

" _Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Sehun perihal acara berlibur Jongin. "Ibuku baru saja memberi tahuku beberapa jam yang lalu tepat sesaat sebelum aku mengajakmu bertemu." Jelas Jongin. Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi raut kekecewaan tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Ia sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu libur musim dinginnya bersama Jongin. Tetapi rencananya telah hancur begitu saja._

" _Hey, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu kalau begini." Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun untuk membawa kedua pasang mata indah itu bertemu dengan miliknya._

" _Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut, tapi Ayah memaksaku ikut karena Kakekku akan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan seluruh keluarga besarku disana."Jongin mengelus wajah Sehun dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut. Sehun yang tidak sampai hati untuk membuat Jongin menjadi anak durhaka pada keluarganya, akhirnya memasang seulas senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan. Hanya sekedar untuk membuat Jongin tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa kalau Jongin ingin pergi._

" _Pergilah. Aku tak akan menahanmu." Kata Sehun, jujur. Jongin terlihat ragu ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun. Namun Sehun segera menampik keraguan Jongin dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir kekasihnya itu. "Pergilah, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri disini." Kata Sehun, berusaha meyakinkan Jongin. Jongin yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar dan membawa Sehun kedalam pelukan hangatnya._

" _Sebelumnya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Jongin merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengkilap dari sana._

" _Igeo mwoya?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, "Ini untukmu. Sebagai hadiah natal dariku. Maaf jika aku memberinya sekarang." Sesal Jongin. Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerti." Sahut Sehun._

" _Kau ingin memakainya?" tanya Jongin yang diwajab sebuah anggukan dari Sehun. Jongin langsung memakaikan gelang ukiran itu ditangan Sehun. "Di dalam lingkaran gelang ini, ada ukiran namaku dan namamu. Aku mengukirnya sendiri dengan penuh perasaan, kau tahu. Kau menyukainya?" Sehun mengangguk sekali kali. Mengamini pertanyaan Jongin. "Kau harus menjaga gelang itu baik-baik. Aku juga memakai satu ditanganku." Jongin mengangkat pergelangan tangan kanannya untuk ditunjukkan kepada Sehun bahwa ia memiliki gelang yang sama seperti yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun._

" _Aku janji, aku akan pulang secepatnya dan akan langsung menemuimu saat aku kembali kesini." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun agak lama. Menyalurkan betapa ia menyayangi pemuda bertubuh kurus itu._

" _Sehun, aku harus pulang sekarang. Pesawatku akan berangkat tengah malam nanti. Kau tak apa jika pulang sendirian?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun._

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ulang Sehun._

 _Jongin mencium pipi Sehun singkat. "Aku pergi, Sehun. Sampai jumpa. Tunggu aku di bandara dua minggu lagi, ya! Saranghae."_

" _Ne, nado saranghae."_

( **flashback, end.** )

Sehun benar-benar menunggu di Bandara dua minggu setelahnya. Menunggu pesawat yang ditumpangi Jongin mendarat di _Incheon_. Tapi nyatanya, Jongin tak datang hari itu. Jongin tidak menepati janjinya untuk datang menemui Sehun. Sehun tidak tahu apa kabar Jongin setelahnya. Ponsel Jongin tak pernah aktif lagi. Semua pesan yang Sehun kirim pada Jongin melalui pesan elektronik, tak pernah mendapat balasan, walau hanya sekali. Semenjak saat itu, kebencian Sehun pada musim dingin semakin menjadi-jadi. Sosok Jongin, kekasih hatinya, menghilang begitu saja bak ditelan bumi. Kediaman keluarga Jongin di Seoul pun tak pernah ditempati lagi setelahnya. Ternyata memang benar dugaan Sehun saat itu, Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya. Jongin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan alibi liburan bersama keluarga. Betapa kejamnya hal itu bagi Sehun. Orang yang selama ini ia percaya, mengkhianatinya dengan begitu memilukan.

Sehun menjalani hari-harinya kembali seperti onggokan sampah kotor. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang melindungi dirinya ketika dirinya di caci maki oleh murid-murid disekolah. Tidak ada lagi sosok Jongin yang menolongnya ketika ia dikurung dalam kamar mandi oleh orang-orang yang menganggap rendah dirinya. Semua kehidupan Sehun yang dulunya berjalan sempurna dengan adanya keberadaan Jongin disisinya, semuanya sirna dalam kejapan mata.

Sebenci apapun Sehun pada Jongin karena telah membohongi dirinya, rasa cintanya pada pemuda berkulit tan itu akan selalu unggul atas rasa bencinya. Sehun tetap menunggu Jongin untuk kembali. Ia tetap mendatangi kediaman keluarga Jongin walaupun hanya desiran angin yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan dari bunyi bel yang ditekannya. Sehun tetap mengumpulkan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Jongin karena menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari pihak sekolah, Jongin masih terdaftar menjadi murid disana.

Dan sampai pada akhirnya, dua bulan yang lalu, sosok Jongin kembali muncul dihadapannya. Segera saja Sehun memeluk tubuh tegap laki-laki yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tapi, apa yang Sehun dapat sebagai balasannya? Jongin mendorong tubuhnya kencang sampai Sehun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dihadapan banyak civitas akademika sekolah mereka.

" _Siapa kau? Berani-berani nya kau menyentuhku dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu."_ Adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun dengar dari mulut Jongin semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka ditengah hujan salju kala itu.

Air mata Sehun mengalir deras tentu saja. Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap jauh kedalam oniks malam milik Jongin. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah ketika sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan kilatan tajam yang seolah berteriak jijik.

Dan saat itu Sehun tahu, bahwa itu bukan Jongin, melainkan Kai. _Kai yang merenggut keberadaan Jongin_.

Namun, Sehun tidak menyerah. Sehun tahu betul bahwa itu badan yang merupakan kepemilikan dari Jongin. Sehun hafal semua hal tentang Jongin diluar kepalanya, melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Itu adalah Jongin _nya_ yang dikuasai oleh Kai. Sehun harus mendapatkan Jongin kembali padanya.

 _Sehun tengah membereskan lokernya sampai ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang tak jauh dari yang tengah melakukan hal sama seperti dirinya. Kai tengah berhadapan dengan loker kepemilikkan Jongin yang berselang empat loker dari milik Sehun._

" _Jongin, tunggu!" seru Sehun seraya menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan Kai ketika sosok Kai mulai melangkah pergi dari sana._

" _Yah! Apa-apaan kau, lepas!" bentak Kai murka pada Sehun sembari menghempaskan tangan Sehun dari pergelangan tangannya secara kasar. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan tapi Kai tak menggubris rintihan Sehun._

" _Jongin, kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?" Sehun bersikeras menahan Kai untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Kai._

" _Hei, kau bodoh atau tuli, atau keduanya? Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ini Kai, bukan Jongin! Kenapa orang tidak waras sepertimu bisa bersekolah di sekolah untuk anakk-anak normal seperti ini." seruan kasar Kai mengundangan perhatian dari beberapa murid yang berada disekitar mereka. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam ketika kata-kata itu tepat menghunus ke dalam jantungnya. Kali ini, Sehun membiarkan Kai menghempaskan kembali tangannya sampai Sehun rasa lengannya sedikit bergeser._

 _Caci maki pedas dari Kai bukanlah hal yang biasa lagi bagi Sehun semenjak kedatangan pria itu kemari._

Usaha Sehun tidak pernah membuahkan hasil apapun. Kai terus saja menolaknya, mengacuhkannya, mencaci maki dirinya, melontarkan kata-kata hinaan yang pahit untuk didengar olehnya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, karena Kai yang melakukannya. Jongin tidak akan melakukan hal itu padanya.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun sampai pada titik kekalahannya pada takdir. Sehun menyerah untuk memperjuangkan Jongin _nya_. Orang bilang, seseorang bisa mengubah takdirnya jika ia mau berusaha. Tapi Sehun rasa semua usahanya sia-sia. Takdir nya memang tertulis begitu kejam untuknya. Dan tidak ada usaha Sehun yang mampu mengubahnya.

( **flashback, a hour ago.** )

 _Promnite adalah acara wajib dikalangan siswa-siswa tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Prom tahun ini diselenggarakan tepat pada hari ulang tahun Sehun yang jatuh pada tanggal 12 April. Sehun sendiri tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan setelan kemeja nya terbaiknya walaupun Sehun tahu, kemejanya tidak jauh lebih lusuh dari seragam petugas kebersihan sekolah. Ditangannya, ia pegang sebuah kamera dslr yang diberikan oleh Jongin sebagai kado ulang tahunnya dua tahun yang lalu._

 _Sehun menangkap keberadaan Kai disana dengan seorang gadis yang Sehun ketahui bernama Krystal. Kai dan Krystal memang akhir-akhir ini di gadang-gadang akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu pada prom malam ini. Hati Sehun hancur, tentu saja. Tapi, secara perlahan tangannya mengangkat kamera yang dipegangnya untuk mengabadikan momen pasangan serasi itu. Sehun mengulum senyum kecutnya. Sehun baru ingat, harusnya dirinya dan Jongin tidak boleh terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang melebihi batas pertemanan. Mungkin, hanya sekedar berteman pun harusnya Sehun sangsi._

 _Acara dansa pun dimulai. Semua pasangan yang berada disana memulai dansa mereka bersama. Sehun terdiam menatapi Kai dan Krystal yang berdansa ditengah aula acara. Terlihat begitu serasi. Yang satu tampan, dan yang satu cantik. Keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang berada dan terpandang. Tidak seperti Sehun, yang hanya sebatas sampah masyarakat bagi kebanyakan orang._

 _Saat penobatan gelar Raja dan Ratu, semua orang berkumpul membuat lingkaran mengelilingi Kai dan Kystal. Semuanya sibuk berebut ingin mengucapkan selamat sampai terjadi insiden dorong-dorongan. Dan tamatlah riwayat Sehun disini._

 _Entah dari siapa mulanya insiden dorong-dorongan itu bermula. Semuanya terlihat begitu memusingkan bagi Sehun. Sehun kesulitan mengambil oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Dirinya terhimpit diantara banyak orang. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya terpelanting keluar dari kerumunan dan tak sengaja menubruk tubuh Krystal hingga gadis itu tersungkur ke lantai dan berakhir dengan tiang yang menyangga lampu studio yang terletak tak jauh dari sana terdorong oleh murid-murid dan menimpa tubuh gadis itu sampai tak sadarkan diri._

 _Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu sontak saja, langsung menghampiri Krystal yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Beberapa murid pun dengan panik berusaha mendekati Krystal. Kai terus berseru untuk seseorang segera memanggil ambulance. Melihat Krystal yang tak sadarkan diri, membuat monster dalam tubuh Kai bangun dari tidurnya. Kai beralih memaksa Sehun yang juga tersungkur di lantai untuk berdiri. Sehun bergetar melihat tatapan Kai yang begitu menyeramkan._

" _Kau! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya!" Kai berteriak tepat didepan wajah Sehun._

 _Buagh._

 _Jongin meninju wajah Sehun sampai sudut bibir Sehun sobek dan mengalir darah segar._

" _Kau mencoba membunuhnya, hah!? Dasar kau manusia sampah tak berguna! Kau harusnya enyah dari sini! Kau tidak pantas berada disini, Oh Sehun."_

" _Jongin…." Sehun menangis ketika bibir itu menghinanya dengan kata-kata sampah. Sehun tahu dirinya memang sampah. Tapi tidak bisakah Kai yang selama ini ia lihat sebagai Jongin tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata itu? Kata-kata itu bagaikan ujung tombak yang mampu membuat hati Sehun terkoyak._

 _Jongin menyeret tubuh Sehun yang lemah, membawa wajah Sehun berhadapan tepat dengan wajahnya. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini padamu? Aku. Bukan. Jongin. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti bahasaku!?" bentak Jongin semakin murka yang melihat Sehun menangis dihadapannya dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Sehun dengan kasar begitu saja sampai kepala Sehun terbentur meja._

 _Sehun memejamkan matanya dan merintih kesakitan karena kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur oleh ujung meja. Ia meraba belakang kepalanya dan mendapati darah segar memenuhi telapak tangannya._

 _Jongin menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun dan melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya tepat kedalam bola mata Sehun yang telah basah dipenuhi air mata. "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Krystal, katakan selamat tinggal pada hidupmu, Sehun." Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Sehun dan beralih untuk mengangkat tubuh Krystal untuk dibawa kedalam ambulance. Namun langkah Jongin terhenti ketika suara bergetar Sehun terdengar begitu payah ditelinganya dan telinga murid-murid lainnya._

" _Iya, aku salah. Kau bukan Jongin, kau adalah Kai. Jongin sudah tidak ada. Maaf, maafkan aku yang selama ini telah membuatmu pusing dan mengganggu hidupmu karena terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Jongin. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Sehun berusaha bangun dan pergi dari sana. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat, dan darah terus saja mengalir dari kepalanya. Masa bodoh, Sehun tidak peduli lagi. Yang jelas, Sehun telah menyatakan kekalahannya didepan semua orang yang selama ini senang melihatnya menderita._

( **flashback, end.** )

Air mata Sehun terus mengalir deras mengingat semua usaha-usahanya yang berujung kesia-siaan seperti ini beriringan dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepala bagian belakangnya. Sehun menatap gelang yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia melepas gelang itu dan menggenggam erat-erat. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal hebat.

Ia tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini salah atau benar. Yang jelas, Sehun sudah menyerah. Ia menyerah pada hidupnya yang begitu memilukan ini. Sehun tidak punya alasan apa-apa lagi untuk tetap berada disini. Semuanya telah mengahncurkan dirinya sampai tak bersisa. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan perlahan tersenyum. Menurutnya, tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghancurkannya.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya yang selama ini kelabu berubah menjadi gelap gulita bagi Sehun.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

( **a/n** : Libur t'lah tiba, huuray!

Yep, ku kasih lagi kalian one shot. lagi ujan mulu disini, imajinasi juga jadi ikut-ikutan ujan deh. /apa

fail gak ini? maafin aqoeh kalo fail ;_;

pokoknya yang udah baca, i sarang u! and _i want to know ur opinion, so_ _ **leave a words**_ _in_ _ **review coloumn**_ _._ Thankchu _! XO._


End file.
